Lao Shu
Lao Shu is the Rat Aeon Spirit, a kind of entity that is similar to Celestial Spirits, but far rarer (numbering only 12 in total). Due to his position and powers, he is one of the most feared Spiritual entities in the Spirit World, although due to the Lost Magic-like rarity of the Jade Keys, he is largely unknown to most of the human world. Appearance Shu's humanoid appearance is fairly child-like. He looks like a young male boy of around 10-12 years of age. His most outstanding features though are a pair of large round ears (think mickey mouse) on his head and a whip-like rat tail from behind. His animal form looks like a swarm of black/grey/brown rats with red eyes. Personality Shu tends to keep his personality in line with his appearance, fairly child-like and easily going on the outside. Deep down though, Shu is something of a manipulative schemer, typically using others to act for him rather than fight himself and feining innocence. Those who get to know him can only think of him as creepy, like the kind of kid who laughs innocently while tearing off the wings and legs off insects in the grass. His general opinion of humans has degraded over time, currently he thinks of them as little more than objects to humor himself with. He has a tendancy to gravitate towards Dark Mages as potential owners due to the fact that "they're more fun". History Magic & Abilities Like all the other spirits of the Jade Keys, Lao Shu uses a nameless Origin Magic and has adopted the name humans use for their pale imitation. He is also afforded the same basic powers as his Aeon bretheren. 'Origin Doll Play Magic' The Origin of the magic used by Lamia Scale's Sherry Blendi, and the bane of any mage reliant on summoning. Like the current human use form, this magic allows the user to control the physical movement of non-human objects, including Spirits. Shu's Origin Magic isn't significantly different in concept but vastly superior in scope and power. Origin Puppeteer: Shu simply takes control of his target controlling its actions and even capable of strengthing their physical traits. Anything that is non-human (even dragons) are possible targets for his magic and no amount of physical or magical strength can negate it, humans that take on non-human transformations (Dragon Force Dragon Slayers, Take Over Magic Users) are also candidates for control but have some level of resistance (at least enough to revert to a fully human state to cancel the Puppet magic. For summoned spirits, Shu cannot negate a forced gate closure, but he is also capable of forcing a gate closed instead. Origin Dolls: The mainstay of this magic type (as non-humans are not the most common people around). Unlike Sherry's dolls, Shu's are far faster and more durable. The targets of his magic also extend to things that may not bear solid physical form (like fire or water), even raw magical energy may be selected. The dolls can appear as anything from a random limb spewing out of the ground to a fully detailed duplicate (in terms of appearance) of another person. When using Dolls, Shu doesn't even need to move his hands to control them. 'Animal Form' Like all other Aeon Spirits, Lao Shu can take on an animal form. Shu is the Rat Spirit and can transform his body into a swarm of the little rodents, no single rat is Shu and he can return to full sized human form with just a single remaining rat. The full size of the swarm is largely inconsistent with his physical size as a humanoid. 'Time of Power' 11 pm to 1 am, Lao Shu's magical powers gain a significant boost during those times. 'Celestial Spirits' Lao Shu carries one key with him, although technically it is not a celestial spirit but another Aeon Spirit instead. '''Jade Key "2" '''Niu "The Ox" Desipte her appearance, she is his junior. Shu often rides on her shoulders and has her fight in his place. Trivia -When Shu flares up his magical energy to intimidate others, it leaves the an unusual impression that often causes an image of an endless ocean of rats surrounding you to appear in the back of people's minds. Category:Characters Category:Aeon Spirit